Dirty Rides on Discosticks
by Jinkxy123
Summary: A series of one shots all about sex Some are PG, some are R.
1. Closet Sex

**a/n:** so this will be a series of one shots, each time concerning the sexual escapades of Nate/Jenny. Some stories will be PG-13 others shall be R-rated. If you'd like your idea to be written than please send me a message on here or on FanForum if you know me there. Please send it like this:

Venue : (place where you'd like for them to have sexual intercourse)

Plot : (the general storyline you'd like me to follow)

Bf/gf? : (Do you want NJ to be in a real relationship or to just have followed the show and not be talking at all?)

Warnings : (Do you want mature language? Or keep it PG?)

Being invited to Chuck Bass' birthday party was as being invited to the funeral of Elvis Presley, lovely if it were to happen but sadly it never will. Well this year the impossible happened; I, Jenny Humphrey, was invited to Chuck's birthday party. The main reason for that is that my father just got married to the woman who once was married to his deceased father. But still it was an honour. Well here I was, in my very own custom-made Jenny Humphrey Designs evening gown. It was in blue silk and the corset was embellished in rhinestones. My hair was in a twist and my eyes caught the sparkle of my dress every time I turned around. I looked pretty good, if I was allowed to say so myself without the usual "arrogant and self-centred" subtext. The whole evening was pretty boring as it was just your typical gala dinner held at the Cooper-Hewitt museum. "Today we are gathered to celebrate the 21st birthday of Charles Bass, entrepreneur extraordinaire and to many of us known as the teenage womanizer who once broke our daughter's hearts" you bet your ass he hurt a lot more than that. But that was all in the past now and so I decided to let it go. It had come up once more after Nate was showing me pictures of that party when I had gone to his cabin in Connecticut for the weekend to spend my 18th birthday. We had had sex there for the first time. It was so wonderful. We had promised to keep it cool tonight but it was just so hard; I looked over at him and smiled; I listened to the old man again "Please let us raise our glasses to this wonderful boy who is on the line of becoming a man" I did as he asked as I suddenly felt a hand caressing my thigh. I looked over at Nate who smirked in his glass, I shot him a dirty look as he slid his giant, raw hand under the split of my dress. I sighed and he laughed. The music started playing again and my father tapped me on the back and asked "Father – daughter dance?" I looked over at Nate and took my father's hand and we started to dance.

About an hour later, I leave the bathroom as I try to adjust my dress again. I feel someone's warm touch grab my arms and pull me into a big closet. I didn't know who it was at first but as soon as I felt his lips on mine I knew; it was the man of my dreams; it was Nate Archibald. "What are you doing? I thought we agreed to stay off that road for a while?" I ask between kisses. Laughing, he said in between a kiss and the removal of my dress; "Well I couldn't wait". Everywhere his lips set sail, he lay a trail of kisses. I could feel his warm breath pounding against my pale skin. And as I keep hoping that he would take me, he does. Right there, in the moment he is not afraid of getting caught. I hear people pass by as I have to keep my voice down. It's harder then I think it is. He keeps surprising me. And as I think the fun is over someone tries to open the doors, Nate instantly locked the closet doors from the inside. I could hear the person knock on the door and bonk against it but they gave up as we continued on our smut party _inside_ the closet. He thrust into me with a power I had never seen him practise before. Me and Nate had had sex a lot of times before but this was the first time I could feel the tiny space in the closet heat up with steam, steam produced by our heavy breathing and sweating. He pushes me onto the closet door. It makes a loud noise "Could you at least _try_ to be quiet?" I ask, laughing. He replies in between kisses; "I ca--", kiss, "—n't, you're t--", kiss, "too sexy" kiss, and with the last one he tickles my collarbone slightly, just enough to make me giggle a little.

Forty, countless, minutes later we finally made it back to our table. Blair eyes me and asks; "Where have you two lovebirds been hiding out?" as she raises an eyebrow I realize my hair is tousled. "Nathaniel, nice work. And a closet at the Cooper-Hewitt? You have surely stepped up your game…" he smirked, at which the whole table laughs besides from my brother. Serena tugs his shirt and shoots him a dirty look as to which he says, "I'm glad I didn't put my coat in there" and then he starts laughing along with everyone else. Having turned red on our cheeks, Nate and I turn to face each other and smile awkwardly. He plants a soft peck on my neck and said; "I love you, Jenny Humphrey" and so we leave off the night with nothing but a laugh and 3 words; 3 words that mean nothing less than what they do and a laugh that means so much more than just a smile with noise. We are in love and evidently we sealed that love with a piece of art; it was captured by bystanders in their unwilling belief for nature's most beautiful act of romance. And tonight, we needed nothing else than the knowledge of our love…


	2. Bathroom Sex

a/n : this is a drabble where NJ aren't together. They are barely talking even though Nate apologized to her. Enjoy.

Over the course of the past 3 weeks I had never come to regret the decisions I had made. And I hardly think I ever will. I had broken up with Bree, told Vanessa what I really felt and apologized to Jenny. I was in college now. Out of my comfort zone, yes but exactly where I was supposed to be. To celebrate our return to school in September my best friend, for all intents and purposes, was throwing a party. He had asked me to drop by earlier to help him organize things further. From past venues I have learned that denying Chuck Bass or turning him down would only come back twice as hard and bite you in the ass. So, I obeyed and went to help him organize his party.

"Chuck?" I asked as I set foot in the Van Der Bassphrey loft. "Hello? Hello, anyone here?" Nobody replied so I decided to text Chuck to see where he was hiding out. My phone buzzed after what I counted out to be 13 seconds; he told me to get comfortable and that he'd be there in about 30 minutes. So I sat down in the sofa but realized pretty early that a quick stop to the restroom might've been a better option. And so I sat myself up straight and walked towards the bathroom of the loft. I opened the door and was immediately met by blue icy eyes, 12 feet of legs and well; a couple of boobs. "Oh my God, knock?!" she said as she pointed toward the door with her eyes and covered herself up with a towel. I just stared blankly at her; my eyes burnt by the vision that had just been embedded in my memory. I kept my eyes on her perfect body for a few more minutes until she asked me; "What are you staring at?" in such an obvious tone of disapproval that it woke me up out of my daydream. "Not--" I was flabbergasted, my mouth unable to move, my throat unable to produce any sound, so I did what felt most natural to me; I stepped forward and cupped her face in my hands. It seemed as if her face was drowning in them; she was really that tiny. And from that moment on I couldn't stop anymore; I pushed her onto the wall and wrapped her skinny legs around my, now shirtless, waist. I kept kissing her passionately. She pulled me to a stop; "_What_ are you doing?" she stared me down and looked straight into my eyes when she asked. I trailed my lips down her neck and used my tongue to caress her collarbone and she did exactly what I hoped for her to do: just moan and let go of everything; "Oh what the hell!" She grabbed my head and pulled my face up to hers where we met in a kiss that seemed to last forever. Seeing as she was already naked all I had to do was strip her off her towel and then we could get to business. We crashed into another wall as we kissed and as we moaned and just let go of everything. She held tightly onto the sink as I thrust into her, a soft sigh escaping my mouth as I could feel the relief. I did feel relieved and so did she… I could tell…


	3. AlleysexRain sex

Going clubbing may have been the best idea I've had in a while. So here I was at this up and coming bar in the Meatpacking District with my eyes nowhere near the girl who had gladly offered to dance with me. Instead my sight was stuck on her; Jenny Humphrey. She stood there so blankly, almost as if she could care less who was touching her. Couldn't she see this guy was bad news? Damnit, I shouldn't have come here. She's just taunting me, trying to make me twitch right? I honestly didn't know and I wasn't intending on finding out either; I was having a hell of a good time with, with, with, oh why does it matter? It's not like we're going to end up in a relationship together, I mean -- NO! no ,no!! He did not just do that! He did not just run his hands down her back and touch her butt! No, no – what is happening?! No wait, what _is_ happening? I feel my feet moving; am I really going over there? "Nate?" I hear a female voice ask as I feel someone tug my arm. "Oh, yeah, Emily look--" I see her expression change; "Melody?" still no sign if I was right so I kept on guessing; "Melanie? – I saw her get really mad – No?" She turned around and walked off the join her friends in drinking cosmopolitans, so I restructured my confused face and re-set my course and walked on towards Jenny and her "friend" who, for my taste, was a little bit too _friendly_. She looked so innocent in the flashing lights of the bar. I could see his hands go up and down her body as I got closer to them. My hands grabbed her arm tightly and I could see her shout at me although I couldn't really hear a matching sound to go with it. "Dude!" I could hear him say, "Get your probing hands off of her!" I yelled at him, only for his friends to boo me out, which only ticked me off even more; so I punched him. The feeling just got the best of me and I couldn't stop my fist to search for direct contact with his jaw. "Nate!" I could hear her yell at me directly now but I didn't care; I just dragged her out of the club and into the warm summer air of the New York streets. It was a dark alley; one that would've looked just ordinary and spooky and ugly if it weren't for the girl standing in it. She held a certain light about her that just illuminated grace when you looked directly at it. Although that light had gotten bewildered by a strong and fierce look of anger. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked me, yelling to my face after she had hit me on the chest a few time and pushed my hands off of her skinny arms. "What am _I_ doing? No Jenny, what are _you_ doing with that perv?" She kept digging her hands into her bag, looking for something obviously but she couldn't quite seem to locate it or she just didn't know what exactly she was looking for. "Well nothing anymore obviously" she gestured with her eyes. "You know, that's not fair!" She got really mad now; "Ughhh! You think it's fair to just come and pull me away when I'm actually having a good time?" I raised my voice now too; "A good time? You call that a good time? That's not a good time! That's acting slutty!" She let go of her bag now because she smashed it down to the floor and walked toward the end of the alley. I followed her; "I'm sorry I didn't mean that, but can't you see that guy isn't good enough for you?" I asked apologetically. She turned around with a tear making its way through her thick eyelashes and she slapped me. "Don't you do that! Don't you dare tell me that!" I saw her eyes welling up with tears while mine filled with anticipation. Anticipation for something that I knew would be wrong to do but I just couldn't help but be overpowered by the feeling of attraction to her. So I come to that moment where I can't hold it in no more so I push her to the brick wall and put a hand on each side of her head; and leaned in closer to her face, almost too close for us to be breathing, but yet we managed because I could hear loud sighs and breaths. "You don't have the right!" she tried to yell but she was only able to whisper, I tried to shush her; "Shhh…" so I lay a finger on her trembling lips. I embraced her lips with mine but she pushed me away; "You can't just pull me out here in the cold and then just start kissing me, you can't j--" she was stopped by another kiss. I just, damnit, I just wanted to kiss her so badly. My lips peeled off of hers after a few seconds; "I'll kiss you, wh--" I paused to breathe, "when I want to" and as I finished I felt a raindrop fall down on me. I looked up to the sky to see what was happening; not that I didn't know already. She grabbed my jaw and pulled me in to face her; "This doesn't mean I like you!" She kissed me passionately, I laughed; "No, it means you love me…" and all she did was smile and kiss me more. She lay a trail of kisses down my neck while her fragile hands slid up and down my spine. I lifted her up and spun her around in the rain, our hair dripping wet and our mouths parting every other 5 minutes to breathe. I put her back down to where we were standing earlier and took off her top; "You're going to do that here?" she asked. I just nodded while I dragged my tongue over her neck; she moaned softly. I remained still with my tongue when I had almost reached her ear; "Now don't stop…" she begged and I laughed. She undressed me completely as I did the same to her. I thrust into her and she looked me in the eye and said; "I still hate you"

But in all honesty I knew she didn't…Because earlier, when I had said she loved me, she didn't flinch, she just smiled and wanted me to do her. And with Jenny I knew it wasn't the feelings in her pants overpowering the ones in her heart; because Jenny was not like those other girls.


End file.
